Not the end
by suspianxxx
Summary: Susan and Caspian get another chance in a new Voyage of the Dawn Treader.
1. Return

**Not the end**

Chapter 1 Return

'Su!' Lucy cried as water gushed around their feet.

Susan ran as fast as she could to reach her younger sister and held her tight as the water slowly engulfed them.

Although she was terrified she was also ecstatic couldn't believe she was going back! Maybe Caspian would still be alive. What kind of adventure would they have? Would she have to leave again?

But she soon realised the water was creeping up her neck and so she took her last breath before she went under.

As the four broke the surface coughing and spluttering, the great ship from the painting was sailing towards them.

'Swim!' shouted Peter as he himself furiously began his stroke away from the ship.

When they stopped swimming they saw four figures dive off the ship.

Susan felt strong arms wrap around her waist and she turned around only to fall into chocolate orbs.

Once they were all on ship the wind whipped around them it made it very cold but none of them showed it because they were all staring at the face of Susan's rescuer.

'Caspian! You're alive' squealed Lucy as she threw herself at the Telmarine king.

Caspian chuckled and hugged her back all the while staring at Susan.

When Lucy pulled away Caspian unwillingly broke his gaze and looked at them all.

'I never thought I'd see you two again' he directed at Peter and Susan.

'Neither did we, but it's great to be back all the same.' Peter said clapping Caspian on the back whereas Susan just blushed and tried unsuccessfully to look away from his handsome face. His cheekbones defined his face wonderfully. His eyes were lovely and strong, the kind of eyes you'd see in an angel. His hair was wet and wavy perhaps a bit longer and his eyebrows the same colour as his hair where raised in disbelief. He was a bit taller than last time making her feel very small. He had an amazing way of holding himself you could see that he was proud but also humble. He had matured she thought; he had a beard which suited him. Susan noticed that he had gained muscle, it was pretty obvious as he was shirtless she blushed and mentally slapped herself as she realised what she was thinking about.

Meanwhile Caspian's gaze drifted back to Susan he was taking in everything about Susan she was dripping wet her hair beginning to curl in the wind. Her eyelashes framed her beautiful crystal blue eyes. Her lips were swollen from the sea water and they looked so tempting. Caspian noticed how her wet clothes clung to her accentuating every part of her body and with the style of dress he could see her creamy skin.

'Sorry to break up the lovebirds but it's freezing!' said Edmund

Susan blushed and glared at Ed.

Just then a strong gust of wind made Susan shiver proving Edmunds point and Caspian immediately apologized and took them down to his room where he threw the boys some of his clothes and turned to the girls.

'Sorry we weren't expecting girls so all I can give you are my clothes' Caspian said as he handed them over and hurried out.

Once Caspian they began to modify the clothes as Susan was good with a needle she made the trousers the right length and put belts round their middles to make the shirts more feminine. And when that had been completed they were told to go to Caspian's study.

As soon as Susan saw Caspian again her heart started to pump furiously but she composed her face and asked how long it had been since they left.

'Three years' Caspian told her.

Susan worried that he had found a queen in that time.

Sensing Susan's distress Lucy asked 'And have you found a queen'

'No' replied Caspian turning his gaze towards Susan who felt relief wash over her as she looked at him mesmerised by his dark chocolate brown eyes until she snapped back to reality when Edmund asked what they were doing on the Dawn Treader.

'Rescuing the seven lords of Narnia whom Miraz banished' Caspian answered for the second time unwillingly ripping his gaze away from Susan's.

Suddenly Lucy shrieked 'My cordial and dagger!' making everyone else jump round to see their gifts too (Susan's at the front.) Caspian handed these things out and his hand lingering on Susan's for a fraction of a second longer than necessary relishing the feel of her porcelain skin.

Inside Susan was fighting within herself should she let herself fall for him more or should she shut him out knowing she only had so much time in Narnia.

When the meeting had finished Susan asked whether there might be something to drink and all four agreed thinking about their parched throats as Drinian led them to the stores compartment and gave them some water Caspian followed wanting to talk with Susan to find out whether she still had feelings for him because he defiantly knew he did.

Susan drank slowly hoping she might be able to talk to Caspian. She needed to tell him how she felt she couldn't leave Narnia again without knowing if he loved her too.

'My Queen I hope-'but he didn't get any further as Susan's lips rapidly descended onto his. He instantly returned the kiss. As they broke apart Caspian enveloped her into a bear hug like the one they shared at the portal and whispered.

'I will never let you go again'

'I believe you but…..it would be nice to breath' Susan gasped and he let her go.

They both laughed uncontrollably in each other's arms until 'Land Ho' hurried them up on deck.


	2. The Lone Islands part 1

**Hia this was ment to be on the first chapter but oh well. This is my first ever fanfiction so please don't be mean and I dont mind constructive comments and I hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 2 The lone Islands

'The Lone Islands' Edmund commented 'I think we should get the boats and explore!

'I'm sorry your majesty but Caspian gives the orders' said Drinian stepping forward

'I agree with Edmund' answered Caspian trying to make amends 'Ready the boats!'

Everyone looked at Susan and Caspian all knowing what they had been doing seeing the mused hair and swollen lips.

Peter did not like to think about his little sister in that way and made a mental not to talk to Caspian about his intentions.

Lucy and Susan sat together watching Peter and Caspian row to the island. Susan couldn't help but notice Caspian's muscles moving rhythmically.

When they reached the small harbour they all piled out of the boat confused why it was so quiet a when a bell tower rang which caused them to jump and raise their weapons. They all agreed that they should go and investigate.

Inside the building there wasn't much apart from a massive book it contained lots of names all crossed out.

'Slave traders!' Caspian whispered and as he said it a cry sounded and bells rang as men slid from the ceiling on ropes.

They all fought even Lucy who used smaller height to dodge but she wasn't very experienced and as she felt a sword creep around her neck she screamed.

They all turned around and gasped the man holding Lucy said 'Drop your weapons or this one dies'

Peter was the first his sword clattered to the ground; he hated it when he failed to protect his family, and soon all the others followed.

The man holding Lucy took the sword away from her neck and handed her over to another man.

They were all bound and the man holding Susan said 'Look here Pug we caught ourselves a pretty little thing' and the man who was obviously Pug walked up to her and stoked her cheek

'Oh yes she will fetch a handsome price at market day tomorrow, might even have some fun with you myself'

At the physical touch Caspian struggled with fury. 'Don't you dare touch her_'_ he shouted.

Susan spat at him so he could see she wasn't going to be tossed around without a fight this resulted in a smack in the face getting pug a muffled roar from the three men.

They were all bound and gagged so as to not cause too much trouble.

Edmund woke up to the sound of banging and groaned as he realised where he was._ 'A cell great, cranky Peter great and Caspian's trying to knock the door down great!'_

'Hey, Ed how you feeling' asked Caspian who finally gave up kicking

'Never better' Edmund joked

'You will never get out' said a voice from within the darkness

'Who's there' questioned Peter

'Oh nobody just a voice in my head' replied the voice

As Caspian drew closer he recognised the old man as being a lord.

'Lord Bern?' he asked

'I was once but I no longer deserve that title now…you remind me of a king I once loved well' Lord Bern said studying Caspian's face intently.

'That man was my father'

'My lord forgive me' gasped Bern trying to kneel

'No please' Caspian said as he caught his before he fell.

Up until then Edmund and Peter were just watching but when they heard a scream they rushed to the barred window as did Caspian.

They watched as a family was cruelly ripped apart and many people were set on a boat with no oars but a green mist enveloped them making them vanish.

'What happened to them?' asked Peter

'Anyone who is not sold at the slave market is sacrificed to the mist' Lord Bern answered.

'The girls' Edmund cried

Thankfully Pug passed out after getting too drunk and didn't 'have his fun.'

Lucy and Susan had already woken and were waiting to go up onto the platform to be sold.

They had tried many times to tell them who they were but they just laughed.

Lucy was up first and she got a high price of 250 crescents.

It was Susan's turn and just as the bidding was about to end at 500 crescents a man in a hood said

'I'll take them of your hands, I'll take them all of your hands' and he took off his hood revealing that it was Drinian and Reepicheep, and many more of the crew threw off their hoods too drew their swords and fought.

Susan and Lucy had no weapons but the chains acted as defence until they were freed and found their gifts.

Just then the four who had been released by narnian's from the cell entered the commotion; they were also freed and were given weapons.

Once the fight was over Caspian saw Susan and hurried to her, she beamed her beautiful smile and flew into his embrace.

Once they gathered together the people from the island Caspian made and announcement;

'My faithful citizens I have left you to long without a leader so I happily appoint Lord Bern to be your guide and protector I could leave you in no better hands than his.'

'My King I thank you for such high praise and I present you with this gift' Lord Bern said handing over a corraly yet very much in tact sword.

'It is a sword from your golden age there are seven such swords each entrusted to the lords of Telmar' explained lord Bern

Caspian accepted it with a smile and handed it to Edmund.

All the monarchs waved to the crowd as they rowed away back to the dawn Treader.


	3. A rest and a little bit of love

**A new chapter yay!**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I dont own Narnia :(**

**Chapter 3**

Once they were back on the Dawn Treader they set sail to seek out the other 6 Lords.

The music rang out over the sea as Edmund and Caspian fought across the deck.

Edmund swung his sword at his feet and Caspian jumped attacking Edmund's front and their swords clashed as Edmund blocked his blow. Grinning Edmund swung his sword round to disconnect his from Caspian's and placed it on his throat while Caspian has his sword to his stomach.

The crowd of sailors cheered and clapped as they shook hands, they enjoyed watching their king's fight it was the first fun they'd had in weeks. But they were abruptly cut off by Drinian shouting,

'Get down to the galley and get to work'

* * *

'Well done my friend you are still very skilled' commented Caspian as he clapped him on the back.

'As are you Caspian you've got a lot stronger, I bet that helps with the lady's' hinted Edmund he wanted to get his mind on Susan, he too wanted to find out what his intentions were with Susan, he would hate it if he broke Susan's heart they had gotten very close in the past year.

'Edmund you know there is only one woman in the entire universe for me' Caspian sighed wistfully looking towards Susan who was standing at the bow of the boat looking out to sea. Her hair whipping around her beautiful face mesmerised Caspian.

He was broken out of his trance by Edmund calling his name and waving a hand in front of his face.

He jumped back slightly.

'Huh what were you saying?'

'Never mind' Sighed Edmund 'I'm going to go get some water I'm thirsty you coming?'

'No I want to stay up here for a bit longer' said Caspian

Edmund took his meaning and stopped him with his hand as he began to walk forward.

'Don't hurt her' He pleaded, when he got a nod of understanding from Caspian he left.

* * *

Caspian strolled towards the bow and as he drew near to Susan he heard her say,

'You were very good just now Caspian, you've got better'

'Thank you, my queen' replied Caspian he paused wondering whether he should say what he was thinking 'I did it for you'

Susan turned surprised by his words 'What?'

'I practiced every day, hoping that if I ever saw you again I could protect you better' he whispered looking intently into her eyes.

Susan gasped softly she could hardly believe that anyone could love her as much as Caspian. Caspian was anxious for her reply. Had he been too forward?

But no reply ever came just a sweet brush on the lips. Pulling back Susan knew what they both wanted and immediately pulled Caspian into a deeper more passionate kiss.

Caspian smiled into the kiss now knowing the true extent of their feelings for one another.

After what seemed an eternity of kissing they wrapped around each other, both savouring one another's sent.

Caspian smelt lavender and peppermint whereas Susan smelt pine and spices her favourite smell in all the worlds put together.

They both sensed a change in temperature and raised their heads only to be greeted by a waving golden sun disappearing below the horizon.

'Oh it's beautiful' Susan gasped

'Not nearly as beautiful as you, my queen'

'You must stop calling me that Caspian my name is Susan' she said pretending to scold him

Caspian played along and hung his head like a naughty puppy, and Susan thought he shouldn't be allowed to look so cute. She laughed and kissed him on the tip of his nose making him smile cheekily at her from under his dark eyelashes.

' You look hot _Susan_' he said and picked her up in one smooth motion making her laugh and shriek at the same time 'would you care for a dip?' and he dangled her very near the edge of the boat raising an eyebrow in question.

'Caspian' she laughed 'put me down'

'Land Ho!' shouted the man in the crow's nest (the only man Susan and Caspian were in full sight of)

This made Caspian jump and nearly drop Susan but steadied himself and lowered her to the ground. Susan playfully smacked him on the shoulder and went to the side of the ship to see the island.

**Please reveiw!**

**Thanks x**


	4. Authors note

**I'm sorry the last chapter was so short I had to stop it before I got to the next chapters story.I'm going to try make the chapters a lot longer and I hope you enjoy. **

**Ps This story wont be just about the voyage of the dawn treader it will have life after too**


	5. The Lone Islands part 2

**Thanks to Terry and** **Evaline101 for my first reviews! Thank you x**

**Disclaimer: I really want to own Narnia but unfortunately I don't.**

**Oh and here are their ages:**

**Caspian: 19**

**Peter: 18**

**Susan: 16 ½**

**Edmund: 15**

**Lucy: 14**

The Island was beautiful; it was quite large and green all over except for the golden beach.

The four siblings had always loved beaches it was so different from the bustling city of London or Finchley.

Lucy especially enjoyed the feel of sand between her toes. Edmund and Lucy decided they wanted to swim; there was nothing else to do as Caspian wanted to leave the search or the island till tomorrow. Susan did want to swim but she felt she was more use if she helped unpack.

Peter noticing this much too grown up attitude for a 16 year old decided she needed some cheering up. Going up to her he beckoned her down to the edge of the sea claiming that there were more blankets to get. When they got there and Susan saw there wasn't anything there she turned suspiciously but it was too late he had already picked her up and begun to wade out to sea.

'Peter William Pevensie put me down!' she said in her mother's don't you dare voice.

Half the crew had turned to look at the scene by know and Caspian had a smirk on his face 'He's brave he's going to have to face Susan's wrath' he thought

With a splash Peter dumped Susan in the water and she returned to the surface spluttering

'You're going to pay' she hissed

And with that she charged at him flinging her full weight on top of him he fell into the water along with Susan.

* * *

Later that evening they all sat round a blazing fire chatting and laughing. Peter shuffled closer to Caspian wanting to have his 'talk' with him. Peter nudged him to get his attention and began.

'Caspian I know it's a bit early and optimistic but if Susan and I do stay do you think you will marry her'

'Peter! I've had three years to think about it and there is no other girl in the world I would rather marry she beautiful, feisty, and a very good-'

'Hey, hey, hey enough with the details I'm her brother I just want to know you won't hurt her.'

'I will never intentionally hurt her' he replied sincerely 'you sound just like Ed'

'I warn you if you do hurt her I will have to kill you' he said

* * *

Susan shivered and turned over the fire had gone out and the island wasn't very warm, she stared at Lucy how sweet and innocent she was, Susan still felt bad for not protecting her better back with the slave traders.

Suddenly Lucy woke up and started struggling but from what Susan could see there was nothing there and she gasped as she 'floated' of the ground.

Susan knew trying to fight something invisible was useless but she knew she had to follow them, so she waited until Lucy disappeared behind a bush so follow. She did not think about waking the others her only thought was Lucy!

* * *

Lucy fumbled with her dagger trying to unsheathe it and she managed to, but it was knocked out of her hand. She tried to run but she was knocked down.

'There's no escape' a menacing voice came from her left

'What are you?' Lucy asked trying not to sound frightened

'We're terrifying invisible beasts' another voice rang out 'you would be really intimidated if you could see us'

'We are very large' said one in front of her

'W…what do you want?' Lucy stammered

Susan was watching from behind a tree on a bit of a slope, she wanted to hear better so she took another step but she wasn't looking where she was steeping and caught a tree root sending her down the little hill and into the clearing where Lucy sat.

'Hey where'd you come from?' a rather dumb sounding voice said

'Never mind that what are we going to do with her?'

'We'll just use her too!'

'What do you want with us?' Susan voice sounded clear and confident

Lucy wanted to be like her so much always confident always beautiful.

'You, you'll do what we ask' the menacing voice said again

'Or what?' said Lucy

'Or death!'

'Death, death, death, death' a chorus tolled.

Susan gasped quietly not wanting to show these monsters how frightened she really was.

'Well we won't be much use to you dead will we?' Susan replied wittily

'Uh I hadn't thought of that'

'Fair point'

'Alright then we'll just kill her' one said as Susan was lifted off the ground and a blade was put to her throat.

'No please I will do what you ask just don't hurt her' Lucy begged.

A muffled cry came from Susan as she willed Lucy not to do what they wanted.

'You will enter the house of the oppressor then upstairs find the book of incantations and recite the spell that makes the unseen seen got it good now go.'

'Beware of the oppressor he's very oppressive and remember what will happen to your friend if you don't'

Susan struggled even harder when Lucy entered the house; she thrashed about and bit the thing that was holding her and she was dropped. Susan lunged for Lucy's dagger and flailed it about; she nicked one of them causing it to cry out.

'Ow, hey that's my foot'

Susan got up and began to run when a sharp pain hit her head and everything went dark.

* * *

Caspian woke at dawn and he felt something was wrong he looked around for Susan but she was nowhere, alarmed he went onto his elbows looking up and down the beach, no Susan, and he realised no Lucy.

'Peter, Ed wake up the girls are gone!'

'Gone?' Edmund groaned

'Gone!' Peter cried jumping to his feet

They all set off in the direction of the strange footprints.

* * *

Lucy walked down the corridor of the elaborately decorated house it was painted all over with stories from Narnia many of which about the Golden age. Lucy approached some double glass doors and swung them open with ease and inside she found the book lying on a desk.

She blew on it and coughed as the dust blew into her face and as she did so the letters rearranged themselves into 'The Book of Incantations' and Lucy opened the book and said the first spell and as soon as she finished it started to snow.

Flipping through the book more fascinated by the second she came across a spell that read an infallible spell that will make you she, the beauty you've always wanted to be. As she said those words the picture on the book turned into a mirror and she looked in and saw Susan.

'Susan what-?' but Lucy was cut of Susan was saying the same thing, she was Susan. Looking around she quickly tore out the page and stuffed the parchment into her pocket and a roar resounded into the room making Lucy twirl around.

'Aslan?'

But he wasn't there. She returned to the book and saw it was on the page she really needed 'A spell to make the unseen seen'

* * *

'Lucy?'

'Susan?'

Caspian Peter and Edmund called out frantically.

* * *

_Like the P in phycology the H in psychiatry invisible ink and the truth in theology._

* * *

'Caspian Lucy's dagger'

Caspian looked around worriedly and they were suddenly attacked by the invisible things.

* * *

_The spell is complete now all is visible._

And with that the spell was lifted and Lucy saw an old man reading a book she strangely didn't feel scared he had a kindness about him.

* * *

'What kind of creatures are you?'

'Big ones with the head of a tiger and the body of a err... 'Said one

'Different tiger' said another

But the spell was already lifting and they could all see, not ferocious monster, but little men with one huge foot and big bellies.

'I wouldn't mess with us or I'll'

'Squash us with you fat bellies?' a sailor questioned

'Fat bellies?' the creatures said confused and then they realised that they weren't invisible.

'Or tickle us with your toes' Caspian laughed

'What have you done with our sisters you little pipsqueak' Peter threatened pointing a sword at one that was standing in front of him, who happened to be the chief.

'Now, now calm down' the chief said

'Where are they?' Edmund said desperately

'Well the pretty one it behind the bush and the young one is in the mansion' he replied

As soon as the first words left his mouth Caspian was behind the bush in a flash. Susan was tied and gagged on the floor looking quite dazed having woken up after being knocked out.

'Are you alright?' Caspian asked worriedly once he had undone her bindings.

Susan nodded but winced as she stood up her head was throbbing making Caspian concerned.

'Are you sure' he asked

'Yes they just knocked me out that's all, don't worry about it I'm fine' she told him but she could tell he was not convinced and she smiled inwardly at his sweetness.

'Oh that mansion' Edmund said as Caspian and Susan came out from behind the bush

'You ok?' Peter asked

'Fine' Susan hated it when people fussed over her

Peter shot a look to Caspian which meant oh year I believe you, not, and Caspian rolled his eyes in understanding. Susan was stubborn.

'Oh Lucy you're alright!' Susan exclaimed as Lucy appeared from the Mansion with the oppressor she tried to walk forward but wobbled, she hadn't quite found her legs yet, causing Caspian to steady her and wrap an arm around her waist to support her. Susan accepted as it was Caspian and snuggled more into him giving him a grateful look.

Lucy beamed at her slightly anxiously 'Peter, Su, Ed and Caspian this is Coriakin it's his Island'

The four bowed Caspian's arm still securely around her waist.

'You have wronged us magician' the chief spoke up

'I have not wronged you I made you invisible for your own good' said Coriakin diplomatically as he advances on them causing them to jump backwards every time he steps.

'That's oppressive' chief said

'I have not oppressed you'

'But you could have if you'd wanted to'

'Be gone' Coriakin said throwing lint at them and they hopped away.

'What were those things?' Lucy asked

'Dufflepuds' said Coriakin

* * *

They were all in Coriakin's study he pulled out a scroll and unfurled it across the floor; it was quite large, the water turned blue and sparkled as if there were a sun and the land rose up into the form it is in real life.

'It's beautiful' Susan breathed and Caspian kissed the top of her head amazed by how even the sound of her voice made him fall even more in love with her, if that were even possible.

'Here is the source of your troubles' Coriakin spoke 'Dark Island a place where evil lurks' The map moved across the sea to show a dark island with an eerie green glow about it, it looked terrifying and this was only a map! 'It can take any form, it can make your darkest dreams come true' he said looking at Edmund 'it seeks to corrupt all goodness to steal the light from this world'

'How do we stop it' Peter asked determinedly

'You must break its spell, that sword you carry there are six others'

'Have you seen them?' asked Edmund

'Yes' replied Coriakin

'The six lords' said Caspian 'They passed through here?'

'Indeed'

'Where were they headed?' asked Susan

'Where I sent them' he said 'to break the spell you must follow the blue star to Ramandu's island, there the seven swords must be laid at Aslan's table, only then can their true magical power be released' Caspian exchanged a look with Drinian. 'But beware you are all about to be tested, until you lay down the seventh sword evil has the upper hand, it will do everything in its power to tempt you, be strong' he sighed an old meaningful sigh 'to defeat the darkness out there you must defeat the darkness in here' and he pointed to his heart.

**2,033 words this chapter is longer! I followed the film quite closely in this chapter and I hope its ok I spent a long time on this today because I wanted to get it done for you.**

**Please, please, please review I love it xxx**


	6. The Lone Island part 3

**Chapter 5**

**Hi sorry I couldn't update yesterday I was busy with school :( thanks to JohnCenaRkoFanForever, Raina, Lizzie Ellie, habug, Terry and Evaline101 and** **rosali sobreira here's another chapter enjoy! **

'What do you think will be on this Island Drinian?' said Caspian

'I would say something dangerous you have a habit of attracting danger' replied Drinian.

They had been sailing to four and a half weeks now and still no sign of the Blue Star, but they had come across this island and they were running alarmingly low on supplies. They only had one barrel of water left and only a few crates of food they had tried to ration it all but they were getting dehydrated especially in the heat.

'Yes but you've got to admit it has been a great adventure!' Said Caspian almost bouncing up and down.

'Yes sire and I have a feeling that we will have a few more 'adventures' he replied

Just then Susan and Edmund appeared on deck looking flushed and sweaty. Edmund went off to look at the island asking to confer with Drinian. Susan hated to be in more than 30 degrees and right now it was about 35 degrees the Telmarines were a lot more used to it because summers in Telmar were a lot hotter than England. She walked over to Caspian and leaned on the side next to him.

'Are you alright? He asked she looked pale but had bright red cheeks and sweaty she almost looked sick apart from her clear bright blue eyes. She felt uncomfortable and ugly but Caspian still thought she looked like and angel.

'Fine, fine just a little hot' that was an understatement she was roasting but she still waved him off dismissively. She turned to look at him curiously

'Aren't you hot?'

'Of course but I'm used to it, how hot are your summer's in Engaland' he asked trying to pronounce England, Susan thought it was adorable.

She considered how to describe to a person who doesn't have concept of Fahrenheit 'It's about the same temperature as you have in spring'

'Poor you I love the sun' he said thinking about the warm rays on his face, heating up his skin.

'Yer well I don't' Susan huffed then she brightened a light bulb coming on in her head 'do you think we could swim to shore it's not that far away and it would be cool'

Caspian grinned like a little boy that had been offered sweets' Why not, ladies first' he said offering his hand for her to get up onto the side. She looked playfully hurt at the fact Caspian thought she needed help but she took his hand anyway.

_'Why can't I ever turn down Caspian, I think it's his eyes I will have to work on saying no to him' _she thought

Once Susan was up Caspian climbed up to quickly telling a sailor to tell Drinian they had swum to shore and don't need rescuing.

'Come on Caspian what are you waiting for?' Susan silently groaned as Ed came on the scene why couldn't she have Caspian to herself.

'Wait for us' shouted Lucy dragging a reluctant Peter behind her.

_'Oh well guess its family time' Sighed Susan in her head_

They all got up onto the side in a way Susan was disappointed but she was also happy to spend some time with her family. Peter felt awkward he had a feeling Susan and Caspian wanted to get away from them, Ed just wanted a laugh and Lucy just wanted to be herself last night she learnt she was the most special of them all.

* * *

_Flashback:_

_Lucy checked to see if Susan was awake and when she got no response, from her sister who always slept like a log at the strangest times, she climbed out of bed and grabbed the beauty spell from her pocket eagerly._

_'Transform my reflection cast into perfection' the green mist swirled' lashes lips and completion, make me she whom I'd agree holds more beauty over me' _

_Lucy looked at herself seeing no difference she walked to the mirror, the storm was no longer raging; she looked in the mirror and saw her night dress change into a beautiful blue dress with flowers and a green bow round her middle. Smiling she looking up and saw Susan staring back at her. Slowly she touched her face. She looked confused as if she didn't expect it to happen, hearing music on the other side of the mirror she opened it like a door and stepped through into a pavilion and entered an pretty garden with people sitting round tables enjoying tea._

_'Ladies and gentlemen miss. Pevensie'_

_Everybody clapped, and Lucy smiled at them all happy that they were noticing her and strangely she didn't blush went handsome naval officers commented on her_

_'Good looking ain't she'_

_'Swell'_

_'Edmund!' Lucy said surprised as he took her arm_

_'You look beautiful sister' said Edmund _

_'As always' complemented peter coming up behind her and taking her other arm_

_'Could I have a photo please' said a camera man positioning himself in front of them_

_'Mother's going to love this all her children in one photo' Peter said Lucy looked at him confused_

_'Wait a minute where am I, I mean where's Lucy?'_

_'Lucy who's Lucy' Lucy started to struggle she wanted to get away find herself but peter and Edmund had her in an iron grip_

_'Susan what's wrong' Said peter obviously not concerned about her just their appearance_

_'Come on miss lovely big smile' the camera man encouraged _

_'Edmund I'm not sure about this I think we ought to go back' Lucy said agitatedly'_

_'Go back where?' questioned Edmund _

_'To Narnia' _

_'Where on earth is Narnia?'_

_Alarmed Lucy cried 'What's going on stop this!' A little bit of her own voice coming through she buried her face in her hands and shot up in bed breathing heavily. She realised that there wouldn't have a Lucy if she chose that and she that she was Lucy and she wanted to be herself._

_End flashback_

* * *

They all jumped in with an almighty splash and swam towards the beach. They all got there at roughly the same time all breathing heavily but beaming after their exercise.

'Wow I need to work out more' Edmund puffed

'You've always needed to work out more Ed' Lucy said laughing

'You just said the wrong thing missy' Edmund glared at her, Lucy shrieked and ran off with a close per suiting Edmund behind her finally Edmund caught up with her and spun her round so fast the world turned into one big blur. Peter chuckled and smiled at Susan knowingly.

* * *

They all looked down in the rock curiously; they all wondered the same thing what could be down there, as Drinian and Reepicheep secured the rope. Lucy still thought Reepicheep was impossibly cute but refrained from hugging him.

'All done your majesty' spoke up Drinian

'Right I'll go first then Peter then Edmund them Susan then Lucy ok?' They all nodded but Edmund was boiling why he couldn't go first he was as much of a king as those two.'

They all went down safely and walked until they came to a pool that looked inviting.

'Yes! I'm so hot I need a dip' said Edmund stepping forward but Caspian stopped him

'Wait look there's something in there' he was right a golden figure was at the bottom and look there's one of the swords' he cried delightedly

'Can you reach it?' asked Susan

'Yer no problem' shrugged Peter he pulled out a sword that was lent to him by Caspian and reached into the water but he soon cried out and dropped it.

'What happed' asked Susan anxiously going to him

Peter looked bewildered 'I don't know it suddenly got to heavy' he finally answered

'Maybe he was onto something look' said Edmund he picked up a shell and crouched next to the water.

'Careful' said Lucy

He dipped the shell in the water and jumped back and peered closely at the shell. It slowly turned gold and Edmund looked delighted 'I'm going to be rich, nobody can tell me what to do' he whispered

'Ed?' Lucy said nervously, looking at Susan she didn't like the tone of her brothers voice and she could see neither did Susan it was too greedy and selfish.

'You know you can't take it out of Narnia' Susan's head snapped up at the menace in Caspian's voice

'Oh year and who's going to make me you' he jeered

_'_Yes' and with that Caspian drew his word and pointed it towards him but so had Edmund and they were standing like Peter and Caspian had outside of the How.

'Stop, this isn't you your being tempted' Peter shouted but with no affect

'Stop' Lucy pleaded feeling helpless

'You're not a king, you're useless' sneered Edmund

'Ahhh' Caspian cried raising his sword

'Stop' a stone voice rang out and Susan stepped between them. Caspian sword had no time to stop and cut the palm of her hand and when her blood started to flow Caspian and Edmunds snapped out of it and immediately sheathed their swords.

'Come on lets go' snapped Susan showing no pain only sadness.

* * *

Back on the beach Peter was sitting looking out to sea, he was angry at Caspian for hurting Susan but he could never do what he promised he would if he hurt her because he trusted Caspian with his sister. Peter finally found himself able after 1300 years to let Susan go.

Meanwhile Caspian was sitting with Edmund apologising to him about earlier

'How many times Caspian I forgive you and yes you may go and be lovey dovey with Susan' Edmund said exasperated and added the last bit on cheekily as he caught him staring at Susan who was inspecting her hand.

'What err… thanks' said Caspian speeding off.

'Hi' Susan said smiling as Caspian sat down beside her he said nothing but took her injured hand in his gently and grimaced as he saw what his sword had done. It was fairly deep but not that bad he just hated the thought of hurting her at all. Susan watched him as he softly bandaged her hand; it melted her heart to see him so caring. After he finished he placed her hand back in her lap and took the other.

'Susan I'm sorry I didn't mean too' Caspian said not looking at her

'Shh it's okay' Susan spoke gently bringing his head up with her finger so she look into his eyes to show him she forgave him. She kissed him slowly but passionately and he soon relaxed into the kiss getting lost in their own world they hardly heard and didn't look up when Lucy shouted

'The Blue Star!'

**Review please I'm loving the response I have so far!**

**I will update every sunday and at the latest tuesday sorry it can''t be sooner i'm under a lot of pressure at school hope you understand. xxxx**


	7. The Lone Island part 4

**Chapter 6**

**Really sorry about how late it is. In this chapter I twisted it and made a small little plot of my own and I really enjoyed writing it I can't wait to start creating my own characters. By the way no one will fall in love with Lilliandil they are just transfixed with her beauty. Sorry again about it being late enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Not mine!**

They followed the blue star to an island where is settled above. It was very green yet it felt lonely.

They all came to a table laden with every type of food they could imagine. Lucy who had wandered to the edge of the table suddenly screamed. Edmund Peter and Caspian rushed to het side. At first all they could see were weeds and vines, then they heard a sigh it sounded eerie like it was in between life and death. Then as they pushed back the vines they saw four haggard old men resting on the table. At first they thought they were dead but one of them let out another sigh causing Lucy and Susan, who was peering at them from the other side of the table, to jump.

'Mmm food' said the minator named Travos reaching for an apple, picking it up and putting it to his teeth ready to take a bite is to the delicious looking apple.

'Wait!' said Peter sharply 'it's the food'

'Uh!' said Travos dropping the apple

'Look' said Susan transfixed by the blue star coming down towards them. It was bright and at first they had to shield their eyes as it came to rest on the steps in front of them. The brightness of the star faded and a woman appeared. She had blond hair and eyes as blue as the star that she had appeared as before, she was glowing slightly as well.

'You're a star!' said Peter

'You are most beautiful' commented Edmund

The lady looked surprised and said 'If it is a distraction I can change form'

'No' said Peter and Edmund at the same time and they glared at each other.

Caspian looked at her, true she was beautiful but he knew a woman who is even more so. He looked over to Susan who looked uncomfortable in the presence of the star, so Caspian walked over to her and put his arm around her.

'Why have you not eaten the food is for you 'said the star

'Those men-'began Caspian

'Were half mad when they came to our shores, they threatened each on other and that is never allowed at Aslan's table, so I sent them to sleep'

'If you don't mind me asking who are you' spoke Lucy timidly she was awed by her beauty and grace and felt insignificant beside her '_no Lucy she thought remember what happened last time!'_ She reprimanded herself

'I am Lilliandil, daughter of Ramandu.' Her voice floated on about her heritage and the island. Finally she said what they'd all been waiting for 'oh pardon me eat you must be hungry.'

All the men jumped at the food, stuffing as much in their mouth as they could as if they thought it was dream and it would soon disappear. Seeing that Caspian, Peter, Susan and Edmund weren't eating she beckoned to them.

'You know that there is a great evil that lurks here' she didn't wait for an answer and carried on. 'You must go to the dark island and conquer it before it spreads throughout the whole of Narnia, I will guide you to as far as where you can see it then it is up to you.'

Susan had a sudden feeling of déjà vu she had done this before beaten and evil and then been ripped from Narnia. She had a feeling that she would see Aslan soon and she wouldn't like the words that were going to come out of his mouth.

'Queen Susan may I speak with you alone' said Lilliandil

'Of course' stuttered Susan she was surprised but walked with her round to a second balcony overlooking the sea they had just sailed on. The sea was lovely in the moon light and it also seemed to be illuminated by the star herself as she glowed almost radiating beauty, Susan thought.

'There was a destiny that was set out for Caspian, but you changed it when you returned' she began 'you see he was going to marry me, he had to it was his duty, and I would give him a son, but you came back and he is more in love with you than ever'

Susan didn't like to think of Caspian marrying someone else but she put on a brave face and asked 'How do you know this?'

Lilliandil sighed sadly 'In the middle of this garden there is a fountain which if put in the crystal chalice of Mythia you can see what has been and what will happen. The only time the visions are shown is on a night like this, a full moon. As I am the daughter of Ramandu it is my duty to watch over the chalice and all its premonitions.' Her gaze drifted out towards the sea. 'It is a gift and a curse I have seen things that have benefited many people but I have also seen things I never want to live to see. It is in this chalice that I saw both possible futures' Lilliandil gasped and closed her eyes her head tipping slightly back.

'Lilliandil are you alright?' Said Susan taking a step towards her

'Fine, I'm fine' she said waving her off her approach 'it's a star thing I will explain later where was I? Oh yes I want you to decide which of the paths we should follow.' As she said the last sentence she had fixed a strong almost pleading gaze on her. Susan noticed there was something different about her appearance it was less sweet and loving. But she pushed it to the back of her mind.

Susan gaped at her 'Me, you want me to decide, why?'

'You had better see for yourself' the star replied smoothly, she led her back towards where everyone was eating but they carried on through onto a small winding stone path. They entered a glade with blossoming trees all around them. Susan could hear a faint trickle of water and she saw in the middle a beautiful marble fountain. It had a cherub on top but as well as looking young and innocent the eyes bore endless amounts of knowledge, the eyes of those who had seen too much. The cherub had its hands out in front of him and in its grasp was the chalice sparkling in the moon light it almost looked like glass but it had a diamond affect to it. It also had some letters carefully engraved on it but she could not read it.

'What does that say' Susan asked

'All things start and all things end, it written in my language, Étoile' 'To be able to see the two possible futures you must say u-dano nin eldala,mindel faeles a hyin, as you put the water into the chalice and then stand in the center of the glade and wait for the moon to be directly shining into it, you will know what to do after that.

* * *

Back at Aslan's table Caspian was worried about Susan he had seen them walk down a small path but that was it, he didn't even know the woman who she had gone off with she was a stranger. He decided to give it 10 minutes then he would go after them.

'It will be ready in 9 minutes Susan the moon is almost directly above us.'

'So where's your father?' asked Susan

'My father?' 'Oh he's um not able to come in human form'

'Why not?'

'Well you see he's a star and when we die in human context we go up to the heavens and stay there, permanently.'

'Oh I'm sorry' Said Susan feeling uncomfortable she didn't know anything about stars.

'It is fine I can still see him every day just you can't' Susan noticed her eyes were half green and wondered how she didn't notice before they were very striking.

'Wow, I never noticed your eyes before they are amazing' as she stared she notice Lilliandil become uncomfortable and she was beginning to see another emotion speaking through her eyes but she couldn't work out what it was because she had turned her head towards the sky.

* * *

_'9 minutes' _Caspian thought stepping from one foot to the other nervously_ 'where could they be.'_

'It is time' Proclaimed Lilliandil reverently

'I'm not sure about this, I don't feel like I should be doing it' Said Susan nervously. _'Did she want to see her future?'_

_'_Come on it will be fine' Lilliandil said a bit harshly

Susan was taken aback by the tone of her voice it was eager and menacing. Lilliandil took a step towards the chalice and lifted it from the cherubs grasp and handed it to Susan. She took it out of politeness but she was not sure at all whether she wanted to do this. Lilliandil took hold of the chalice as well opposite to her.

'Go on say the words' she said closing her eyes

_'10 minutes and there still not back!' _Caspian set off down the path at a jog.

'No I don't want to do it' the stars eyes snapped open and stared at her blackly her eyes now completely green Susan panicked she tried to let go of the cup but Lilliandil was holding onto her hands too.

'Look in it now' she commanded

'No I won't let me go' she said struggling.

'But this is what you want isn't it to know if you will stay with your beloved Caspian' she didn't say it in a confused way just persuasively and smoothly with a half-smile on her lips, which made her all the more threatening.

'No it's not, I want to be with him I love him with all my heart, but it's wrong for me to see the future. It's wrong' she screamed

Caspian had come in hearing range and smiled at her words but the smile died on his lips as he heard the way she said it. He started to sprint.

'Come on just one peek' Susan knew it was wrong but she peered into the water and saw the most wonderful sight her and Caspian lying on the beach in front of Cair Paravel. She kept telling herself it was wrong she should look away she tried but it felt like the cup was pulling her in. A sharp pain in her head pulled her back to reality but she was still staring into the cup. The pain in her head intensified and she knew she had to stop.

'NO!' she threw the chalice on the floor the water spilling everywhere'

The Caspian came running on to the scene 'Susan!' he cried as he watched her fall to the ground.

Lilliandil gasped as her body convulsed and the green in her eyes turned into mist and swirled away. She fell to her knees breathing heavily she didn't know what had just happened. She looked over and saw Caspian kneeling with Susan's head resting on his lap her eyes closed.

'What did you do to her?' Caspian choked

'I don't know, I….I we were talking on the balcony that's the last thing I remember.' Lilliandil looked around confused, and then she saw the chalice lying on the ground. She gasped 'No' _'The cup can only be used by stars!'_

**Hope you enjoyed it and sorry if I made any spelling mistakes xxx Review xxx**


	8. The Dark Island part 1

**Chapter 7**

**Thanks for the reviews, I don't mind that I don't get many as long as you like the story, but they are very encouraging.**

**Disclaimer: not mine!**

'Is she alright?' she asked franticly

'She's breathing' he sounded broken but relieved. As he heard he shallow but audible breath. 'But she's so cold'

Lilliandil took a closer look at her and breathed an almost sigh of relief.

'She will be alright but we need to get her to my father, now'

Caspian nodded not taking his eyes off Susan, he knew he could trust her and he had a feeling that the mist was messing with them more dangerously but his main attention was focused on Susan. Caspian gently picked her up and followed Lilliandil deeper into the forest.

'Hurry we must get there before sunrise!'

Caspian kept up easily undeterred by Susan's weight. _'I have to make her well again!' _he thought

* * *

They came to an open temple, it was made up of 5 pillars that sparkled and glinted in the moon light. In the centre the same material swirled up and created a kind of bowl in which Lilliandil placed dust she scraped from one pillar causing a trickle of smoke to drift upwards.

'Mal vemishma Ramandu' said Lilliandil urgently

The smoke began to form a different shape.

'Put her here' she said gesturing to the stone floor which had sprung a bed of purple flowers soft to the touch. Caspian laid her down and kneeled next to her.

The smoke suddenly gave off a blue flash and an old man appeared, he had a long white beard and even longer hair that reached down to his feet.

'Was al vager min childanrdre?'

'Vemishma tal womaeni spelvanansi unte din chalice, henl ver!' she pleaded rushing her words

'Calme min childanrdre, ic wit heln ver'

Caspian was very confused he did not speak star, but he could guess at what they were saying. Ramandu approached Susan and gestured for Caspian to move back. He did so but only by a few inches. Ramandu, his hands hovering over her body, spoke words from history and from the future words no man had ever heard, words of life and of death. Susan gasped her breathing returning to normal, her eyes fluttered open, Caspian almost fell on her with joy, he softly pressed his lips to hers enjoying the warmth that radiated from her once more.

'Caspian' she breathed

'Yes my love?'

Without giving an answer she put her arm around his neck and sat herself up realising what she wanted he helped her rest of the way to a standing position. They watched the heart breaking scene in front of them.

'Varveel min vemishma' said Lilliandil with tears streaming down her face as she kissed her father goodbye.

'Ic wit sehhr zu calsmich, min lovlei beaufisule dafster.' said Ramandu stroking her cheek. Then he backed away to where the smoke was still spiralling and with another flash a bright star was in the sky again, back in its place in the universe.

Wiping away her tears Lilliandil turned to smile at them. Although Susan felt weak she got out of Caspian's hold and wrapped her arms around the woman. She knew how hard goodbyes were. Lilliandil was surprised at first but gladly accepted the offer of comfort.

'What is this place?' Susan asked enchanted by the pillars

'This is made out of the star dust of fallen stars; I can call any star from the heavens.'

'That's amazing'

'Come we must head back the others will be wondering where we've got to' said Caspian placing a hand on Susan's back.

* * *

When they returned the sky was awash with reds oranges and pinks and everyone seemed to be running around franticly.

'Susan! Caspian!' Lucy cried running to them turning everyone's head. Peter and Edmund rushed over to them.

'Here' Said Caspian almost handing Susan over to Peter, she had relied upon his help more and more as they had walked back, she really was extremely tired. She laid her head on Peters shoulder as he instinctively wrapped his arm around her. 'I will talk to the crew'

'Su are you ok?' Asked Edmund

'Yes just tired and kind of hungry have you greedy pigs left me anything to eat?' she asked sceptically raising one eyebrow, after she was sat down at the table by Peterand ate as Lilliandil explained what she did.

'I'm very sorry Susan' she finished

'It's alright the mist was controlling you'

'Su I'm not sure if anyone told you but nearly dying does not qualify as fine' said Peter

'Sorry Peter' she replied

'Hey I'm not looking for an apology, I'm just glad you're alright' he said sitting down and placing her head on his lap. She didn't say anything just closed her eyes.

* * *

When she woke up she found herself on the dawn Treader again, she felt alright if a bit tired but nothing she couldn't handle. Up on deck she found everyone looking out across the sea curious she walked up beside Lucy and gasped as what they were looking at came into view. A large island fogged in a green mist loomed towards them. Everything about it said evil.

Lucy shivered she didn't want to go in but she knew she was going to, she held Susan's hand but kept her gaze on the island.

Edmund kept thinking about sea serpents, Drinian was always talking about what people thought could be out her and that story had stuck with him, giving him nightmares.

Peter was worried about everyone and everything would they all survive? Could they defeat the darkness? Would they find the sacrificed people? And the question that was pressing on him most was would they be sent home?

Caspian didn't want to put his crew in danger and most of all he didn't want to put Peter, Susan, Edmund and Lucy in danger they had become like a family to him Susan more so. Caspian decided that if they survived and if they stayed in Narnia and if she said yes he would make Susan his Queen.

* * *

They sailed closer and closer to the island they became even more uneasy hugging and kissing just in case it was the last time they ever could. As they entered the Cave at the base of the island it felt like every good emotion you could ever feel was gone all that was left was fear and worry.

'Go leave evil beast, leave me alone!' came a voice from the mist

'Who's there' Caspian shouted

'I do not fear you!' Replied the voice

'Nor do we' Caspian was now close enough to see an old man raisin one of the seven swords 'Get him up he's one of the seven' he bellowed. The whole crew sprang into action. Travos was the one who eventually roped him in. He was pulled on deck and he scrambled to his feet swinging his sword around dangerously.

'Don't come any closer!' he shouted madly

Caspian took a step toward him as did Susan who didn't want Caspian to get too close to him he might get hurt. Caspian gave her a 'don't worry, stay back' look making Susan stop and look on helpless should the lord swing at him.

Caspian took another step towards him hands up 'my lord be still I am you king Caspian the tenth'

'My king! You should not have come' he said frantically dropping the sword. He ran to the wheel and tried to turn the boat but getting knocked back he began shouting 'do not think of your fears, if you do they will become real'

'Oh no' groaned Edmund running to the side of the boat

'Ed what did you think of?' cried Susan

Edmund didn't answer but kept looking for what he hoped he wouldn't see but sure enough he saw the slippery bogy of a sea serpent in the water. It rose up out of the water bearing it's hideous face in a sort of grin and it lunged towards the ship.

**I was getting quite bored with writing exactly to the story so I changed it I hope it was ok, I can't wait till I create my own characters and my own storyline! I've already started. Anyway hoped you enjoyed it next chapter will be up in about a weekxxx**


	9. The Dark Island part 2

**Chapter 8**

**Disclaimer: No I don't own it :(**

**I'm so sorry it's been so long since I last posted a chapter but I got caught up in exams and school. Enjoy**

_Edmund didn't answer but kept looking for what he hoped he wouldn't see but sure enough he saw the slippery body of a sea serpent in the water. It rose up out of the water bearing it's hideous face in a sort of grin and it lunged towards the ship._

* * *

For a second the crew stood still in shock, surely sea serpents didn't exist, but there it was. They came to life just before the serpent crashed into the side of the ship it tore at the wood like it wasn't there.

'Weapons, take it down!' Caspian screamed, even though they were in chaos everyone heard his voice and acted on it immediately.

'Archers to the ready!' Susan shouted, she remembered saying it before at the battle of Beruna, she wished she could think about every second of her time in Narnia more specifically her time with Caspian, but now was not the time she had to help win a fight.

Susan positioned her archers and began to rain arrows on the beast. The serpent hissed at the arrows slicing into its flesh, but none of its wounds were fatal. The crew had gathered all the weapons they could find and were hurling it at the serpent. It leapt up into the air and crashed down the centre of the boat, wood splintering everywhere.

The ship looked like she was about to split in two but she stayed together groaning as the serpent broke her apart.

Peter was not skilled with a bow as Susan so he was hurling spears at the creature.

_'Lucy!'_ he didn't know where she was the last time he saw her she was going down to her and Susan's cabin to keep safe, but knowing her she would want to help.

* * *

Lucy ran frantically to get her cordial and dagger, someone might be hurt. The ship was jerking in all directions making it difficult to stand up straight, Lucy had a hard time getting over to where she kept her dagger and cordial but she eventually reached them. Picking them up she stumbled to the steps leading on deck, she could hear the cries of men and the hissing of that beast she had so often seen in her nightmares.

She tripped up the steps and swung the door open, the scene before her was terrifying yet the valiant queen searched out the wounded and began to heal them.

* * *

Looking around the deck Peter cursed under his breath when he saw Lucy running round, this was no place for a little girl. But there was nothing he could do for the men needed his help to bring it down.

* * *

Caspian knew they needed to kill it soon otherwise it would rip the ship apart, he ran to the side of the boat and scanned the darkness, his eyes rested on the rock they found lord Rhoop on.

'Crash it on the rocks!' Shouted Caspian

* * *

Susan's head snapped up when she heard his voice, she could see what he wanted to do but they needed to make sure the serpent couldn't get away from the ship, she attached rope to one of her anchor shaped arrows and fired it into the serpents belly, it screeched and tried to pull the arrow out but it stayed in. Susan ran to the mast and tied the rope round it; she carried on doing this until the serpent was full of arrows. It was thrashing trying to get away from the boat as the rock loomed nearer.

* * *

Through all of this Edmund didn't know what to do, he felt helpless he wasn't good at archery and he couldn't throw spears he could only sword fight.

_'My sword!' _

He ran down to his cabin and grabbed his sword, went got back up on deck the sword started to glow a bright blue, the same colour as the beautiful star Lilliandil. He clambered onto the head of the ship and watched as they crashed the serpent into the rocks, the creature cried out in agony but it did not die.

_'This is my fault and I will fix it'_

'Hey over here!' Edmund yelled

The serpent turned its beady yellow eyes on him, hissing and spitting it moved towards him, Edmund was more scared than he'd ever been in his life but he set his jaw and prayed to Aslan. With a battle cry he plunged the glowing sword into the beasts head. The creature shrieked and writhed and that was the last thing it did, the serpent swirled into green mist and disappeared.

Just then the radiant light of the rising sun shone through and the mist began to lift. They ran to the side of the boat and saw dozens of boats appear, all the people who had been sacrificed and a cheer rang out among the crew

* * *

Peter ran over to Lucy and hugged her tightly.

'Why don't you do as you're told?' said Peter half angrily

'Hey that's my lecture' said Edmund coming up behind them; Peter laughed grabbing Edmund to join the hug.

'Ahem, you're squishing me' protested Lucy the boys loosened the hug but didn't let go.

* * *

Susan looked around frantically she saw that her siblings were safe but where was Caspian?

Caspian searched around wildly he saw that Susan's siblings were safe but where was Susan?

They meet each other's worried gaze and ran over to each other; Caspian embraced her and buried his face in her shoulder, as Susan leaned into his chest.

Pulling away Caspian caressed Susan's cheek looking into her crystal eyes and kissed her softly, he lowered his hands onto her hips. Susan shivered as his hands glided across her skin she loved the way Caspian held her, it felt right.

**Please review, sorry again how late it is. xxxx**


	10. Aslan's country and a ring

**Chapter 9**

**Hi again I loved writing this chapter I've been thinking about it all week, there's a little surprise!**

**Enjoy :)**

_Pulling away Caspian caressed Susan's cheek looking into her crystal eyes and kissed her softly, he lowered his hands onto her hips. Susan shivered as his hands glided across her skin she loved the way Caspian held her, it felt right._

* * *

After returning all the sacrificed people to their homes, Caspian decided to sail to the utter east to see what was there. Aslan's country? Nothing? His Father? He gave all his sailors a chance to turn back, but none of them did, they were loyal to their king and would follow him to the ends of the earth.

* * *

The Dawn Treader bounced over the waves splashing the mouse once described as cute by Lucy, but he didn't seem to mind. He was singing to himself;

_When sky and meet,_

_Where waves grow sweet,_

_ Doubt not, Reepicheep,_

_ To find all you seek,_

_ There is the utter East._

'That's pretty' said Lucy coming up behind him. Reepicheep jumped but regained his composure when he saw who it was.

'Thank you, it was my lullaby when I was a mouseling, I have yet to find out what it means'

'I'm sure you will someday' commented Lucy, thinking the words over in her head as she left him to his own pondering.

Just then the ship crashed into a huge wave soaking Reepicheep, in the process of getting splashed he swallowed some of the water and instead of the sharp salty taste of the sea in his mouth he tasted fresh cool water. Getting a small cup he waited for another wave and after tasting it once more to make sure he wasn't mad he jumped up and ran to Caspian's study, all the while shouting its sweet!

* * *

Caspian was sitting at his desk rubbing his temples. They had been sailing east for 3 ½ weeks and nothing had happened. Maybe he shouldn't have set out on this voyage to the utter east. Just then Reepicheep came bounding in.

'Sire its sweet, the waters sweet!'

Caspian stood up sharply almost knocking his chair down.

'What? That's impossible we are in the middle of the ocean!' he exclaimed he looked shocked but also pleased that they hadn't sailed there for nothing. Without saying another word the noble mouse presented Caspian with the small cup of water he had collected. Caspian's eyes widened with delight, he thanked Reepicheep and rushed out of his study to find Susan and the others.

* * *

'Hi Susan' said Lucy returning from talking with Reepicheep' Oh hi Ed, Peter what are you doing?' Lucy frowned at the cards splayed out on the bed.

'We're just starting to play, do you want to join?' asked Ed as he gathered the cards up to deal again.

'Oh yes-' but Lucy was cut off as the door was thrown open revealing an over excited looking Caspian, holding the small cup in his hands.

He strode over to the bed and shoved the cup in Peter's face.

'Drink it!'

Without asking Peter took a sip of the water.

'Why am I drinking water?' said Peter confused as to why a cup of water was so exciting.

'It's from the sea!' exclaimed Caspian he looked as though he were about to start bouncing up and down, Susan thought he looked rather sweet.

'What but it's sweet' all their eyes turned to him shocked.

'But we're in the middle if the ocean, how could it be-' she took the cup from Peter and also took a sip, her eyes widened as she swallowed 'It's sweet!'

'King Caspian!' a shout resounded from the deck, all five of them were up there in a flash. Standing at the bow of the ship they gazed out at the expanse before them their mouths hanging open. The sea was covered in lilies it was spectacular. Beyond the lilies they could just make out a thin stretch of beach. They all knew that this was where the world ended.

* * *

Peter heaved on the oars as they made their way to the stretch of land; the boat contained Caspian and the Pevensies and Reepicheep who insisted he come with them.

Susan and Lucy were gazing at the lilies, Susan knew they were Lucy's favourite so she picked one up out of the water and tucked it into the hair behind her ear.

Lucy giggled happily, and secretly she hoped that one day a boy would tuck lilies in her hair.

Looking on at this scene Caspian hoped he could do that with Susan, except with red roses since they were her favourite.

Without most of them noticing they reached the beach and bumped up onto it. They all clambered out of the boat apart from Reepicheep who bounded out of the boat with anticipation. Now that they were closer they could see that sand wasn't the only thing on the beach firstly there was a never ending wave that glistened in the sun and then there was Aslan.

'Aslan!' cried Lucy and Susan both rushing forward and hugging the great lion who chuckled and gladly received their embrace.

Stepping away they all fell to their knees, bowing their heads in respect

'Welcome and rise, Kings and Queens of Narnia and Noble mouse' he said softly

'Is this your country Aslan? Lucy asked

Aslan smiled and replied 'No dear one my country lies beyond the wave'

Caspian looked at the wave wistfully and without taking his eyes off it he asked 'Is my father there'

'Yes' said Aslan tenderly 'You may enter if you wish, but you can never come back'

Caspian walked up to the wave slowly and brushed the wave with his fingertips, wishing he could see his father once more but it would cost his kingdom and what of Susan? As if Susan could read his thoughts she stepped forward.

'Aslan why are we here?' everyone knew what she mean there was no need for names.

Aslan said the one word that made her heart melt 'Caspian' after a pause 'I am sorry that I had to separate the two of you but for the future to be scene the path must be undertaken, if you did not return then you would forget Narnia and Caspian would never marry' he spoke calmly and slowly, so they could process it.

'But Aslan why did you send me back as well?' asked Peter

'Well it just wouldn't do if there were only three of the Pevensies in Narnia would it?'

'You mean we're staying!' Susan choked out

'Yes dear one' he smiled as their faces changed from shocked to euphoric.

Lucy who earlier was complaining about her brothers hugging her earlier thoroughly squished her big brothers.

Susan turned to Caspian beaming and he had a very similar expression on his face, she leaped at him locking her legs around his waist and kissed him fiercely as he gradually lowered her to the ground he pulled away.

'Susan, I want to ask you something-? He got down on one knee ' I have no ring but Susan Pevensie will you marry me' Susan had dreamt those words coming from his mouth a thousand times and thought of thousands of ways she would answer him but all she could do was nod and whisper 'Yes'

Caspian beamed, stood up and kissed her until three simultaneous coughs broke them up.

'What?' Caspian asked

'You're supposed to ask me before you ask her' Peter said smiling

'Hey and me I'm her brother too' piped up Edmund

'Oh-I-um sorry I forgot' Caspian replied sheepishly

'Don't worry you have my permission' Peter said looking to Ed who nodded 'And Ed's'

During all of this Reepicheep walked up to Aslan to talk to him.

Aslan cleared his throat to get the five monarchs attention 'Firstly I think I may be able to help with the ring' he stepped forward and breathed on Caspian 'What's in your pocket dear boy?' Caspian reached in his pocket and drew out a gold ring with tiny diamonds encircling a slightly bigger ruby. He looked at it in wonder it was the exact ring he was going to propose to Susan with if he could, he looked at Aslan and he looked back knowingly. Turning to Susan he gently took her hand and slipped it on her finger, it fitted perfectly.

'Thank you' breathed Susan

'It's not only beautiful but whenever you and Caspian are separated this ring will help guide you back to each other as it holds you love for one another inside it.' Looking back at the ring Susan could see that the ruby swirled slightly as if something was in it but you had to look closely.

'Secondly Reepicheep has something he wishes to tell you'

They all looked to the mouse puzzled,

'I am sad to say that I must leave you, for I must find out what lies beyond that wave'

All the monarchs were very upset but they felt that it was time to say goodbye. Kneeling down in front of Reepicheep Lucy asked 'May I?'

'Oh just this once' Reepicheep gave in he was going to miss her he thought.

When the hug ended he took the ring with the feather off his ear and handed it too Lucy.

Aslan then looked to the wave where a mouse sized whole had appeared, they all bowed their heads to him before he went into the wave and he bowed his back. The whole closed immediately after he went through, he was gone.

'Don't be sad dear ones for I know he shall find what he was searching for.' Spoke Aslan clearly breaking them out of their thoughts. 'Now it's time for you to leave and embark on an even bigger adventure'

**Hope you enjoyed it and the next chapter will be up soon and I appreciate reviews ;)**


	11. Home again

**Chapter 10**

**Chapter 10 YAY! Sorry it's been 3 weeks I've been on holiday but I've been writing this chapter using good old fashioned pen and paper. Oh and the adventure will come soon. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Narnia but I don't L**

It had been 5 months since Caspian had seen his home, and for once he was looking forward to seeing it, after all the pain and suffering that had happened there he could finally create some happy memories with Susan and his soon to be brothers and sister. However he was also sad, as a child he had always longed for adventure the Dawn Treader had given him that and escape from his duties as a king, but with the kings and queens of old at his side things must get easier, mustn't they?

'Caspian?' a gentle voice came from behind him and he smiled he would never get tired of her saying his name, he turned towards her from where he was leaning on the rail.

'Nearly home my love' he said taking her in his arms and resting his chin on her head. She sighed happily it had been a year since she had seen Narnia yet it felt like a life time. She couldn't wait to enjoy life again, especially now Caspian was part of it.

'You know my advisors have been trying to get me to marry for 2 years they will probably have lined up some princess for me to marry' he chuckled thinking of the surprise on their faces when he tells them he is engaged.

'She's probably very kind and lovely' she replied playing along

'Who could be more lovely or kind than the gentle queen herself?' Caspian stated.

'I bet she is beautiful' she added cocking her head to the side and waiting for his reply.

'Not more beautiful than you, for you outshine them all 10 times over' he said pulling away slightly and placing a sweet kiss on her lips.

She turned her head to the side as felt her cheeks grow hotter and hoped Caspian couldn't see she was blushing, and in doing so she realised that they could now see the Telmarine Castle.

'Look, we're home!' Susan exclaimed looking to Caspian she frowned he had a knowing smile on his face

'What else do you see?' he questioned raising one eyebrow, Susan looked back puzzled, and sure enough she could now see another castle except this one was white with a glass roof and marble thrones.

'Cair Paravel!' Cried Susan delight, 'You…you rebuilt it' she almost chocked on her words they were so full of emotion and she threw her arms round his neck. Not only was she in Narnia but she was back in her old home.

'I love you Caspian' she whispered in his ear, he smiled and answered immediately.

'Peter, Ed, Lucy' Susan having just seen them shouted.

Curious all three quickened their pace. When they reached the two and saw Cair Paravel perched on the hill Lucy was the first too react.

'Cair!' Lucy shrieked higher than they all thought possible as they winced.

As the Dawn Treader docked they saw that a massive crowd had gather hearing that the Kings ship had been sighted and they were overjoyed, they loved their king and were sad when he left.

They wondered whether he had brought anything back little did they know the most beloved monarchs in all Narnia were about to step off the boat.

A great cheer resounded as Caspian stepped into sight, but when he offered his hand to someone they couldn't yet see, whispers began to circulate for he couldn't possibly be offering his hand to a man. When Susan stepped out and took the young kings hand the cheer erupted into a roar and only became more deafening when the other three monarchs stepped onto the gangplank. All five Kings and Queens shook the hands and waved to their people. Susan and Lucy were walking together when Susan saw the sweetest little baby being carried by his mother. His eyes were chocolate and he had soft black ringlets framing his face. Susan stopped and greeted the mother.

'Hello, what's your name?'

'Gwyn, your majesty' she curtsied

'May I hold your baby?' Susan asked

'Of course, your majesty' Gwyn was more than happy to let Susan hold him.

Taking the baby Susan smiled as the baby tiny fingers brushed her cheek.

'What's his name?' she questioned

'Thomas, your majesty' Susan had to stop the urge to roll her eyes and sigh she hated it when people called her 'your majesty' but it wouldn't be proper to say so in front of so many people, in case some were against them.

'He's lovely.' Said Susan, she bounced Thomas on her hip and he giggled.

This giggle attracted Caspian's attention and his breath caught in his throat, the scene in front of him was perfection. Susan was beaming at the giggling child in her arms. He had sometimes day dreamed about Susan with his child and the scene in front of him it almost seemed real.

Reluctantly Susan returned Thomas to Gwyn and carried on greeting people stealing glances back at Thomas now and then.

The castle was buzzing everyone now knew about the Pevensies return. However many people were stressed running about Cair preparing rooms and food for the newly arrived monarchs everyone had something to do.

After, it seemed to them, most of Narnia Caspian insisted he show them Cair Paravel not that they were unhappy they immediately saddled their horses, Caspian on Destrier, but they had to hold themselves back riding in front of their people but once they got out of sight they began to gallop. Somehow it turned into a race and of course Caspian won on Destrier.

They dismounted and began to ascend the stairs to Cair Paravel.

Once at the top they noticed how exactly the same it was, it brought back good and bad memories. There were only two changes made, there were five thrones, Caspian felt he couldn't sit on someone else's throne so he placed his in the middle between Susan's and Edmund's throne. There was also another bedroom for Caspian.

Susan's and Lucy's bedrooms were adjoined in the east wing of the castle, so they could watch the sunrise Lucy's favourite part of the day. First they went into Susan's and even this room was almost identical to her room in the golden age.

To the right she had a door leading to a white marble bathroom and a little further along the wall was the door leading to Lucy's room. A few feet into the room there was a mahogany four poster bed with red embroidered sheets and when Susan and Lucy fell on it, it was delightfully soft. The balcony was east facing with red roses wrapped around the balustrades.

In the left hand corner of the room it opened out a bit further to reveal a massive wardrobe also mahogany decorated in golden age Narnian patterns inside Susan found beautiful gowns and shoes.

Opposite the door at the far end of the room there was a dresser with loads of earrings necklaces and rings.

When they had finished looking around Susan's room Lucy dragged her sister to her own room bubbling over with excitement.

Lucy's room was less intensely coloured with white roses curling around the balustrades with an oak bed which wasn't four poster. Her bathroom was also marble but with a pinkish tint and the wardrobe was on the right side of the room.

When they had explored every inch of their rooms they began to try on their jewellery and dresses on for a ball they knew would take place soon.

In actual fact the ball happened the next week. The girls busied themselves with the preparations especially Susan she always had to get balls perfect. The day before the ball they forced the boys to choose their outfits.

'Come on what's taking so long?' asked Susan impatiently this was the fifth outfit the boys had tried on.

'Just a minute' called Edmund from behind the screen, after two minutes, Susan counted, they appeared.

'Yes' cried Lucy 'those ones'

The kings sighed with relief, they could finally relax. Peter was wearing a white V-neck shirt with a collar and frilly cuffs and grey trousers.

Edmund was wearing was wearing a dark blue buttoned shirt with black trousers.

Caspian had on a loose green V-neck shirt with a few slight ruffles but it didn't look feminine and brown trousers. Susan really liked that colour on him.

'Do we have to see what you're going to wear or can we go' wined Peter

'Yes you may go' laughed Lucy .They left, fast, leaving Susan and Lucy to get ready for when the guests were to arrive in two hours.

Two hours later the three kings were waiting on the main hall for Susan and Lucy.

'What's taking then so long we have to begin greeting guests soon' said Edmund tapping his foot.

Peter shrugged 'Girls' was his only explanation.

'We're here' called Susan and, and sure enough she appeared at the top of the stairs.

Caspian forgot to breathe when he saw Susan. She was wearing blood red satin dress that flowed around her body and fell to the floor in soft waves it had off the shoulder sleeves that came to her elbow exposing her soft ivory skin. The bodice dipped into a moderate v but it was enough and there were silver swirling patterns trailing along the hem. And Caspian noticed resting in her collarbone was her engagement ring. She glided down the stairs like an angel and took Caspian's arm, smiling up at into wide chocolate eyes.

'You look beautiful' he choked

'You don't look too bad yourself' she teased but truthfully she thought he was the most handsome man in the world.

Then came Lucy bounding down the stairs in a light purple dress with floating sleeves and quite a high neckline. She had on some light makeup enhancing her sweet natural beauty. Peter and Edmund thought she looked very pretty and somewhere in the back of their minds they realised she was growing up but neither of them were ready to accept that, she would always be their baby sister.

Calormen dungeon:

Curled in the corner of a dank rat infested cell queen Lilith of Calormen wept, in 9 days she was going to die and there was nothing she could do to stop it.

Cair Paravel:

Finally they had welcomed all those invited; there were so many people but luckily the great hall could take twice as many. There were drinks and food at the side of the room and dancing in the middle, at that moment the orchestra had started to play a waltz.

Caspian held out his hand to Susan 'May I have the pleasure of this dance?'

She curtsied and accepted. 'Of course my lord'

They made their way gracefully to the dance floor, the other couples automatically made scape for them to dace in the centre and as they watched them they hoped an old flame might be rekindled little did they know the ring hanging around her neck was soon to be placed on her finger.

Susan couldn't help laughing out of pure joy as she twirled in the arms of her fiancé who she thought she would never see again. Her laughter rang out across the room and it caught the attention of a certain king sitting in the corner of the room.

King Amhar of Calormen was looking greedily about the hall when his head snapped towards the sound of a woman's laugh his eyes resting on the gentle queen and that's where they stayed the rest of the night.

It was nearly midnight Caspian and Susan still hadn't made their announcement, so they decided it was now or never the guests would be to drunk soon.

Caspian signalled for the musicians to stop playing and suddenly he had the attention of the entire room.

He cleared his throat 'First I would like to thank you for coming to celebrate the return of the Kings and Queens of old' he paused as the crowd clapped and cheered 'However there is something even more joyous that I wish to share with you tonight….. As most of you know, three years ago, the gentle queen and I became more than friends unfortunately due to their sudden departure we could never act upon those feelings. But when she returned I asked her a question and she has made me the happiest man alive by consenting to be my wife.' Upon hearing the word wife the crowd roared and it only got louder when Caspian took the ring from around Susan's neck and placed it on her finger. They turned to face the crowd beaming.

The night continued with many congratulations and thanks for the wonderful night.

Susan and Caspian were stood apart both surrounded by their friends asking endless questions about the wedding. Although they both enjoyed talking about their wedding they just wanted to get back to each other. However when the questions stopped and Susan broke away from the crowd, Amhar saw his chance and weaved his way through the crowd intercepting Susan.

'May I have this dance my lady?' he asked but Susan felt like it was more of a demand.

'Of course' Susan bowed her head and dipped into a curtsy before he lead her onto the dance floor.

On the dance floor Amhar held her tightly against him. He was angry that she was engaged he was sure she would be much happier with him. Susan didn't like the way he was holding her but she didn't want to cause offense so she just stayed stiff.

'I must say I liked that ring better around your throat' he said his fingers brushing her collar bone she flinched from his touch and turned her head determined to speak as little as possible.

Caspian was watching from the side as were Peter and Edmund, both brothers remembered all to clearing the time their sister spent with the rouge prince Rabadash of Calormen. Caspian didn't know and they thought it best it stayed like that. Back in the Golden age they had never told the full story to everyone, they had just said Rabadash had held Susan in his Castle for 1 month.

Caspian was clenching and unclenching his jaw as he watched them dance, Susan looked stiff and uncomfortable he just wanted to take her out of his arms and wrap his arms around her. He had never wanted to invite Amhar he knew how they treated women but he couldn't just exclude him.

The dance finally ended and Susan made to move away but Amhar grabbed her wrist and tried to pull her back to him.

'One more dance _my _queen' he smirked

'King Amhar please let go of me' She retorted icily reluctantly he released her and she swept away to join her family.

Secretly Amhar was pleased the women in Calormen never answered back or dared do anything that would not please the men, the eldest queen of Narnia was different and he liked it.

'Susan' Caspian said relieved he pulled her close and kissed the top of her head unlike Amhar Caspian's embrace made her feel safe and loved.

'Relax my love and enjoy the ball' Susan calmed sensing his distress. Caspian nodded and wrenched himself away from her leaving her with Lucy; he would do anything to make her happy.

Susan watched him walk over to Peter and Edmund who were sat at the drinks table.

Lucy sighed contentedly 'It's lovely to be home again isn't it, it almost feels as though we're back, 1300 years ago'

'Would you rather have carried on living back then and not have left.'

'No not really' she began slowly 'I just feel bad for leaving them, and…and the Beavers and everyone else'

'Me too' Susan paused until a sudden idea popped into her head 'Lucy if you want to we could probably find out where and the Beavers were buried, we could visit them'

'Oh yes, I would like that' Lucy saw her vision blur but she blinked her tears back this wasn't the time or place to cry. 'Right do you think we should check on the boys you know what Peter and Ed are like' she chuckled looking to Susan who just rolled her eyes.

When they got to the table they could see all three kings sprawled on chairs consuming many different types of alcohol. Seeing the girls approach Edmund waved in a drunk fashion and shouted.

'Hello we are having lots of fun!'

Susan and Lucy sighed in unison.

'What? It's very good wine and…other…stuff' Peter slurred

'Peter no, you can't call it other stuff it's Narnia's finest'

'You three are going to be sorry tomorrow' chided Lucy in their mother's voice.

Neither of them had much patience for drunken men but Susan had never seen Caspian drunk and she thought he was rather sweet and innocent.

The night raced by for the three drunk men and Lucy but for Susan it seemed ti drag on, not that she wasn't enjoying herself but she could feel a constant stare boring into her back, she glanced behind her only to see Amhar staring avidly at her wine glass in hand. She felt uncomfortable and tried to break his view by joining the crowd but more glances confirmed that he was still tracing her every movement with his eyes.

Even drunk Caspian could sense Susan's discomfort and tried a few times to ask what was wrong and each time she just laughed and brushed of his concern.

_'No need for him to worry over a silly little thing like looking' _she thought but a small part of her mind was crying out to her that something was wrong very wrong.

**That's it for now xxx**

**_Cough _****reviews please ****_cough J_**


	12. Apple tree part 1

**Chapter 11**

**Hello another chapter, I'm happy to be back too.**

**Disclaimer: Still not mine : ( **

**Ps Lilith is Amhar's wife.**

Susan climbed into bed after seeing her brothers and fiancé to their beds. She sighed as she sank in to the soft silk sheets of her bed. Her eyes felt heavy and she couldn't stop them from closing but flew open again in what felt like a few minutes but in reality was a few hours but it was still dark. She wondered what had woken her up, she usually woke up early but not that early.

Suddenly her door rattled, she sat bolt upright in bed and her breathing quickened. She always locked her door when there were many guests staying overnight after the incident with Rabadash.

She tried to calm her erratic breathing as the rattle continued. The person on the other side of the door obviously couldn't get it and stopped the attempt after a couple more minutes.

Susan listened as the footsteps echoed back down the hallway. Leaning back, she attempted to think of who might want to break into her room but even though her brain was wide awake she was exhausted, and after an hour sleep deprivation finally won.

'Ugh' Peter groaned rolling over in bed shielding his eyes from the morning light. His head was pounding it felt like he was being hit with a hammer over and over again.

He groaned for a second time he had duties to carry out, councils to attend papers to sign, the thought made him shudder.

The door creaked open and he dived further under the covers.

'Peter, come out I've got something that will help with your headache' Lucy said in an I-told-you-so voice.

'Headache? What headache? He mumbled but he lifted his head from under the covers anyway, to see Lucy holding a glass containing strange bluish liquid.

'What is it? Asked Peter, he didn't like the look of it.

Exactly the same scene was playing out in the next room.

'Dr. Cornelius made it for you' Susan explained. Edmund took it, sniffing he winced.

'It doesn't smell' he thought for a moment 'appetising'

'Just drink it, it will make you feel better' she reassured

Edmund held his nose and tipped the contents of the glass in his mouth. Once he finished he set the glass down on his bedside table, and grimaced.

'Well at least the clanging in my head has stopped' he swung his legs out of bed and stood up 'sort of'

'Give it ten minutes and you will be as good as new' she said 'I'll leave you to get dressed'

'Ok see you at breakfast then' he sighed walking over to his wardrobe as Susan went out the door.

Susan and Lucy were already dressed but they wanted to brush and style their hair before breakfast.

Lucy groaned no matter how hard she tried she couldn't make her hair stay the way she wanted it to. She needed Susan's help, she was always better when it came to fixing hair.

In the adjacent room Susan had just finished arranging her hair and was sitting at her dresser looking at her engagement ring admiring its beauty. Abruptly the door opened causing Susan to jump her mind racing back to the night. Seeing who it was she quickly covered her nervousness with a smile, although anyone looking directly at Susan would be able to tell that something was wrong but Lucy wasn't looking at her face she was picking up a hair pin she dropped giving Susan time to fully compose herself.

'Susan please help me' Lucy asked desperately

'What's wrong?' Susan frowned

'I can't put my hair up in the way I want, it just won't stay' she wined

'Oh' Susan chuckled and beckoned to her 'come here, I'll fix it'

Once they were ready they went to the dining hall for breakfast. Understandably the boys weren't there yet and so they started without them, the food was delicious bacon eggs toast and tea they had it all. When the boys did arrive Susan was relieved she didn't feel like talking. She toyed with the food on her plate deep in thought, but none of it passed her lips. Part of her wondered whether it had just been a bad dream but her actions told otherwise.

Walking to his room Caspian passed a balcony overlooking the training fields, at this time he would expect no one to be there but a flash of red in the corner of his eyes made him stop and look. It was too far away for him to make out the persons face but he would recognise her anywhere, Susan. His lips curved upwards, he marvelled at his queen she was as beautiful as she was deadly. He had meaning to find her they hadn't spent much time alone together all week and he wanted to take her away from prying eyes and just be with her.

Aim.

Breathe.

Release.

Thump, the arrow hit the dead centre with ease. Susan had gone out to the archery field to shoot straight after breakfast, it was one of the only places she could think. What she didn't know was he fiancée was coming across the field from behind her.

Aim.

Breathe.

'Susan' Caspian said announcing his presence for a split second Susan panicked and whirled around, her arrow now pointing at Caspian's chest. 'Whoa don't shoot' he held his hands up confused 'I'm sorry mean to scare you' Susan lowered her bow.

'Scared? I wasn't scared, I was just…surprised' she lied covering up with another smile, she knew she should tell someone about what happened and she intended too but she hated when everyone worried about her or fussed over her.

Caspian could tell when something was upsetting her, but he decided to leave it alone for now, he knew she wasn't going to say anything yet.

'I was wondering if you would care for a ride.' Inquired Caspian changing the subject

'That's sounds lovely.' Susan replied with genuine excitement she wanted some alone time with him. She cut her archery short and walked to the stables with him.

Arriving at the stables they saddled up their horses, Caspian on his Friesian stallion Destrier, and Susan on a chestnut mare with a white blaze down her nose. Her name was Chana it meant graceful and she certainly lived up to her name, she flew across the fields to the orchards where Caspian had suggested they go. She was almost as fast as Destrier. Almost. It was the same orchard they had discovered that Cair Paravel was ruined, it was the one thing that was different and Susan wondered why it had been kept, but she saw why as soon as she drew near to the orchard the view was breath taking and the apples were ripe and juicy waiting to be picked.

They sat down under one of the largest trees on a blanket Caspian produced from his saddle bag, sitting down Susan looked at the two horses grazing just a few metres off.

'Chana and I almost had you' she challenged Caspian leaned against the tree closing his eyes

'Mmhm' he knew this would get a reaction and it did, Susan reached over and pinched him.

'We were, you just don't want to admit that you almost got beaten by a girl' she knew he had done it intentionally but she couldn't help it, suddenly he opened it eyes and stared straight into hers.

'No' he spoke softly

'No?' she swallowed overwhelmed by is deep chocolate eyes as he leaned closer.

'Not a girl a woman' he whispered just before he kissed her and she instantly melted into the kiss deepening it until all they could think about was each other.

**Another chapter! Will be back in a week and a half with another I'm going away again, sorry. See you soon.**


	13. Apple tree part 2

**Chapter 12**

**Another one finished! Again I am soooo sorry for the delay. Hope you'll forgive me.**

**Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own Narnia.**

Caspian was leaning against the tree again Susan's head on his shoulder, they had been under the tree for several hours and the sun had climbed to its highest point in the sky. They hadn't noticed the hours slip by because they had been so engrossed in each other, and their seemingly endless conversation.

'We could ask Aslan to perform the ceremony.' suggested Caspian tucking a loose wave of Susan's hair behind her ear, his hand resting on her cheek; she instinctively leaned into his touch, and her eyes fluttered closed.

'Yes that would be lovely for him to marry us.' she whispered back, savouring the tender caress of her beloveds hand on her cheek. Her eyes shot open, and her hand flew to her mouth in surprise when her stomach emitted a loud growl, telling her and Caspian she was hungry.

'I think you may be hungry my love.' Caspian laughed and glanced up squinting slightly because of the bright midday sun. 'Would you like something to eat?' he indicated to the luscious looking apples hanging quite high up in the bows of the tree. Susan only nodded and smiled a thank you to him. He stood up and skilfully began to scale the tree. Susan looked on amazed, he climbed with such ease he was up near the top in no time, picking the biggest juiciest apple there was for her.

'Have you done this before?' Susan asked watching his safe return to the ground.

'Of course, I always used to climb trees when I was a young boy, it was somewhere I could hide.' he smiled handing her the apple. She bit into it delighted as the sweet juice filled her mouth, it was crisp and had no bruises it was the perfect apple.

'Thank you Caspian, this is delicious.' she said sitting down.

'I'm glad you like it.' he grinned and followed suit and sitting beside her.

Susan didn't speak for a few minutes just sat there caressing the smooth wood of her bow, tracing its swirling design. She knew she had to tell Caspian sometime and it was a good a time as any.

'Caspian, there's something I haven't told you I… it's about last night' her eyes never left her bow so she didn't see Caspian sit up and lean slightly closer in anticipation , he knew something was wrong and she was finally going to tell him.

'After I got into bed I fell asleep for a while but I woke up, it was still dark and I heard' she swallowed her nervousness 'rattling.' She stopped not knowing whether he would understand from that poor description, but he obviously hadn't when a few seconds later he asked.

'Rattling, what do you mean?'

'My door, someone was trying to get in.' Susan's voice was barely above a whisper.

Before Caspian could even put his words together a twig cracked, and their heads snapped towards the sound. They scanned the area but couldn't see anyone. Caspian put a finger on his lips, and Susan nodded. He reached for his sword lying on the grass near them and quietly pulled it from its sheath, and Susan picked up her quiver slung it over her shoulders, then retrieved her bow and nocked an arrow ready to shoot. She stealthily followed Caspian in the direction of the sound.

4 pairs of bloodthirsty eyes peered through the branches, of the tree they were hiding in, at the two royals edging their way towards them. They watched as Susan and Caspian walked under them, nodding a silent agreement they jumped.

A flash of black and Susan felt a crushing weight on top of her pinning her to the ground, she felt the cold metal of a blade graze her throat and she froze.

'Stand.' A gruff voice commanded she did as she was told and saw that two men were holding a struggling Caspian. They were completely dressed in black and their capes had hoods covering their faces. But a flash of silver caught Caspian's eye and he stopped moving, when he looked closer he saw the men had rings on their middle finger. He studied them and had to supress a gasp when he realised where they were from.

Susan didn't know what Caspian was looking at and she was desperately trying to make eye contact, finally he looked at her with shock and realisation clear on his face.

'What?' Susan mouthed to him she had no idea what was running through his head. Her hands were lightly brushing over her captors armour as he was only holding her arms and they came to rest on a metal object. She could tell it wasn't a sword because of its small size and so she began to slowly slide it out of its scabbard.

Once she had it within her grasp she turned the tip of the blade towards the man in black and looked Caspian meaningfully in the eye communicating what she was about to do without words. Quickly she shoved the blade backwards. She could feel the dagger slice through material then flesh and when she heard an agonised scream she whipped round and struck the man in black to the ground. She grabbed her bow loaded an arrow and pointed it at the man advancing on her and shot, it pierced his shoulder she didn't want to kill them only stop them from doing whatever they were about to do. She now directed her arrow towards where Caspian's captors had been but now there was only on man and he was fighting Caspian, both without weapons.

Susan realised the fourth man must be somewhere and probably about to attack her. And sure enough right behind her sword raised was the fourth man. She didn't have time to get an arrow so she raised her bow knowing it was strong enough to with stand a few blows. After the sword struck the bow it turned into a sword fight only Susan had to improvise with her bow.

Smash.

Hit.

Dodge.

Caspian was panting and getting frustrated his opponent was skilled and was dodging many of his blows. All he needed was a distraction, but really all he needed was Susan. Her oppose came crashing into his comrade thanks to the force of Susan's hit. They were both knocked to the floor and when they looked up Susan and Caspian were crouching beside them and they could feel the edge of an arrow at their throats. As Susan and Caspian smiled one more figure jumped from the tree sending both of them into darkness.

**Cliffhanger! Thanks for all the reviews xxx**


End file.
